Five Nights at high school
by JuniorFazbear2016
Summary: the fnafgang go to high school. They are super nervous. Bonnie is in love with Chica. But Foxy's in love with Chica, but does not dare to ask. But Freddy also get friends other than his childhood. The toys and phantoms are also there. I'm not good at summaries. Do not mind the spelling
1. Chapter 1

**Five days at high school**

Foxy's alarm went off. And his mother shouted from below: FOXY COME EAT! Foxy put on his clothes and ran down the stairs. Foxy: Mother what we eat? Mother: We eat a sandwich with chicken breast. Foxy sighed he did not feel in there. Foxy was watching TV. Until it was 8am. Foxy: I gotta go. Suddenly he came against Freddy. Freddy: Hey Fox, wait should just tie my shoelaces, otherwise they come between the pedals. Foxy: we have to go now or we'll be late.

 _ **Time skip 9:00 on high school**_

Foxy and Freddy walked through the hall and looked at the schedule. We first Mathematics. Then suddenly ... Heeh Freddy Foxy wait for me! Freddy looked Foxy and said, Bonnie .

 _ **Time skip 9:10 mathematics**_

Teacher schmidt: Hello class, we first see who you are and who I am right?  
Everyone: Yes, sir schmidt.  
SCHMIDT: That you have to say yes!  
Foxy: Do not shout man!  
Foxy whisper: Cry Ugly.  
Schmidt: WHAT YOU SAID ! ?  
foxy: Nope!  
okay we begin the lesson.  
Chica which sits along bonnie: Foxy has a point, a strict sir.  
Bonnie: Nope it's a nice teacher if you're also a fun class.  
Chica: Of course not, it is still a teacher who is strict.  
Chica tried to grab her phone, but the teacher saw it and said: CHICA WHAT DO YOU WHAT YOU DO?  
Chica was all red: Nothing teacher.  
Bonnie: She has not enough, she grabs ehhm only hear her script haha.

with a red face and a hand behind the neck he chuckled. Chica thanked him and the teacher understands nothing. But yeah, sorry for the wait. Let's continue with the lesson. What is a squared + b squared? The teacher looked around the classroom. Bonnie sticks his finger. C thingy. Teacher: What c thingy. Chica: You mean c squared or something. The teacher roars: IF YOU DO NOT KNOW YOU'RE GONE FOR NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND THE GYNASIUM. Bonnie: Understood teacher. Foxy suddenly has another plan: Teacher we'll just another sum of percentages or something? Teacher: WE HAVE THIS NOW ! Foxy falls off the chair and said, If we do not go screaming and a while go else we learn nothing! Freddy: Hey man do once as normal! Bonnie: Freddy keep your mouth shut!  
Freddy: Hey man!  
Foxy: you just mouth close male  
Sir teacher says Chica we break?  
Teacher: Wait until the bell goes.  
Chica sigh well then.  
Bonnie runs to the lockers and says: Wow that's ugly!  
Chica suddenly turns around and says Bonnie boyfriend of mine.  
Bonnie: I'm not your boyfriend either.  
Chica says: You do not remember at the holidays?  
Bonnie: Oh no!  
Freddy: Heeh folks.  
Foxy: landlubbers, Talking ye not ol 'Captain Foxy?  
Chica: You're a fox a wild beast.  
Bonnie: YES listen, Foxy you're a beast like Freddy and me.  
Chica: Yes, once and because I'm a chicken ...

Chica you're yellow and you have an orange beak, so it can not be that you're a duck? 

_**Flashback.**_

Heeh Chica you want to have a beautiful orange beak or red?  
Mother: do but orange, because orange is a nice color.  
Father: You sure sweetheart, because she is a DUCK. Chica's eyes widen. Mommy Daddy, I'm not a duck.

Flashback ends

Chica: You're a bitch!  
Foxy: WHAT DID YOU  
Chica: That you're a bitch.  
Bonnie: Sweetheart you say you're my girlfriend.  
Chica: That's what I am, but if that fox remains talk through it then.  
Foxy: Ready to throw his hook into Chica's mouth. With his arms to shake Chica said: wow this is just a new discovery A BirdFox!  
Foxy: Of course, OH the lesson begins.

Time skip 11:00 Biology

Ok class.  
Teacher Smith! Yes Foxy.  
Where are we going to talk about?  
About body parts.  
Foxy: Extra?  
Smith: No Foxy. This is your first lesson with me, for you are only just haha. But we begin. Where are the lungs?  
Foxy looked at his back, on your back, right?  
Smith: Yes, but where?  
He was impatient. WHERE ARE THEY?  
ON YOUR BACK!  
Foxy!  
Yes teacher?  
Can you just shut up?  
Foxy: No I can not leave!  
Smith: Yes then sit in your place and I ask Bonnie.  
Bonnie: What what what ?!  
Smith: Pay attention.  
Bonnie: Yeah teacher!  
Freddy: Teacher, lungs sit here.  
And he pointed to the back and let see the rest of the class

pause second time skip 12:00

Freddy Chica Bonnie and sit at a table. Foxy popping down next to Freddy. Chica looked at Bonnie's board.  
Chica: What is bread on you?  
Bonnie: Chicken breast.  
Chica facepalmed herself.  
Foxy: chicken, that ye landlubber like to eat?  
Freddy: Landlubber BonBon.  
Foxy: Ya like that landlubber.  
Bonnie: No, mothers always do something I do not want on my bread.  
Chica: Why do you eat it?  
Bonnie: I do not know.  
Chica watching Bonnie no not my boyfriend!  
Landlubbers!  
Foxy, Foxy, Foxy  
Yes what Fred?  
You're a landlubber!  
Headmaster: You have such a test.  
Chica: What test?  
Headmaster: About French.  
OOOOOOO!  
Foxy looked at his phone.  
Uh it's almost 1 AM  
Author's note: Bonnie has forgotten the time and comes later in the classroom.  
Golden Freddy: Woah, what the shit!  
Spring Trap: May you say.  
Golden Freddy: That's where my brother.  
Foxy: Hey Gold!  
Gold Hi Foxy  
Spring Trap: Hi there!  
We have to move quickly to class!  
Bonnie looks around, OVER A TEN Quick!  
Bonnie how late you are.  
Bonnie you have a big problem!  
: CHICA  
Yup  
may I perhaps speak?

In the hallway ...

Chica I love you.  
Jeremy I know.  
But will you?  
I do not know.  
ok Chica!

In class again bonnie walked Chica.

Where were you my baby?  
Talk to someone.  
Foxy: With a landlubber?  
Chica: No Foxy  
Shall we go to the pub tonight?


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the OC's and the toys

Chapter 2 meet the OC's and the toys

Chapter 2 meets the OC and the toys

 _ **Ok sorry for the cover image, I had no I am busy to make one.  
This section is longer than the other. But enjoy the story.**_

Foxy is busy route to the art class. Suddenly Foxy is a strange against. Who are you? He asks. I'm Sparky the dog and runs away. Foxy: What a vague encounter.  
Time skip 14:00 art class

Foxy leans back and looks at Bonnie and Chica. Foxy: Hey how are you. Chica: good, but why do you ask? Foxy: Just because it's fun. Foxy: But do you know who Sparky guy?  
Bonnie: No, but it is super quiet.  
Smith: Let's start class, because we are going to make a self-portrait.  
Chica: here comes the drama, and do not ask why because I know I make a mess of it though.  
Foxy: lass you make here no pot of hearing, believe in yourself then fine right?  
Chica: Right.  
Bonnie: I just wanted to say.  
Smith Chica would you now please be quiet?  
Chica: Yes sir?

Mr. Smith shares the papers and they were already busy drawing.  
Smith: Foxy are you ready?  
Foxy: No, I'm just the red to the suit hehehe. * Will red *  
Bonnie: My ears failed, my face is too failed.  
Suddenly Goldy: That it is also your own.  
Chica: Can you not be so silly.  
Goldy: Maybe so, maybe not hihihihi!  
Foxy: We shoot to hear it.

Bonnie is sad all the time, after what Goldy said. Foxy: he does not say believe in himself. Foxy against Chica. Chica: True, but again, not true.  
Foxy: Why?  
Chica: He must defend himself, he should not stop thinking that we have to stand up for him. And False: Actually, he's never sad.  
Foxy is just screaming: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WILL MAKE SAD ! Chica: I dunno, uh Bonnie not to cry.  
Foxy * facepalm * WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WILL CRY TO MAKE!  
Chica is nearly deaf so she does not hear Bonnie even against Foxy say: Do not shout!  
But when Chica something tells Foxy there is a mysterious figure behind Foxy and says: Hey there, I'm Toy Freddy and these are Bonnie Toy, Toy Chica and Mangle: Nice to meet Foxy and Chica! Those two look at each other confused.  
They think: Who are these clowns and what do they want from us? THEY WANT OUR PLACE POSITION. Foxy Chica and run to class: RUN OF THESE MONSTERS.

Time skip 14:55 Math 2  
Chica against Foxy: I do not know who they are, but they left us chasing the meaning of fear. Bonnie finds it strange that Chica suddenly sitting next to Foxy. Besides Freddy sit is also nice.  
Schmidt: Class, we have 4 new classmates today. These Toy Freddy, Bonnie Toy, Toy Chica and Mangle.  
Foxy falls off his chair: This can not be. Chica: This is a dream, be it our new classmates?  
Bonnie looks at Freddy: What's with these two, they are afraid of them.

Chapter 2 meet the OC's and the toys

Chapter 2 meets the OC and the toys

 _ **Ok sorry for the cover image, I had no I am busy to make one.  
This section is longer than the other. But enjoy the story.**_

Foxy is busy route to the art class. Suddenly Foxy is a strange against. Who are you? He asks. I'm Sparky the dog and runs away. Foxy: What a vague encounter.  
Time skip 14:00 art class

Foxy leans back and looks at Bonnie and Chica. Foxy: Hey how are you. Chica: good, but why do you ask? Foxy: Just because it's fun. Foxy: But do you know who Sparky guy?  
Bonnie: No, but it is super quiet.  
Smith: Let's start class, because we are going to make a self-portrait.  
Chica: here comes the drama, and do not ask why because I know I make a mess of it though.  
Foxy: lass you make here no pot of hearing, believe in yourself then fine right?  
Chica: Right.  
Bonnie: I just wanted to say.  
Smith Chica would you now please be quiet?  
Chica: Yes sir?

Mr. Smith shares the papers and they were already busy drawing.  
Smith: Foxy are you ready?  
Foxy: No, I'm just the red to the suit hehehe. * Will red *  
Bonnie: My ears failed, my face is too failed.  
Suddenly Goldy: That it is also your own.  
Chica: Can you not be so silly.  
Goldy: Maybe so, maybe not hihihihi!  
Foxy: We shoot to hear it.

Bonnie is sad all the time, after what Goldy said.


End file.
